Total Drama Falls
by Zan4000
Summary: Between seasons, some of the beloved campers will be taken to Gravity Falls to help bost ratings for Total Drama. But instead of going against eachother, there teamed up to prove the rumors of Gravity Falls true or not! Note: In this story they are replacing Mabel and Dipper. More explaining and the story itself inside! Taking a break on this story for a while!
1. Total Drama Falls intro part 1

**Well this is the first part of three. I own nothing Total drama or Gravity falls related. This story was inspired by Parapin's original story who was the man who came up with the original story.**

**/**

As the camera starts up Chris Maclean is standing in front of a run-down bus which is in front of a huge forest. "Last time on Total Drama! We had a wicked awesome season as 16 new campers came to Wawanakwa in its prime destruction! Hehehe. There were relationships, alliances, and rivalries that made blood boil and radioactive waste spill over! In the end it was brain that triumphed over brawn as Cameron deafeted Lighting in a David and Goliath victory! And with a new season being decided, we chose to start-up a spin off series!" The camera skips to a run-down souvinear shop. "In the next three months a few of our favorite ex-campers will be here helping us prove wether the many rumors of Gravity Falls are ture or not! Each of them have a tie to this town and we will be finding them through-out this season. During this season they will be staying in the few rooms that are in the Mystery Shack! Now with that said, lets meet our contestants!" He motions towards the bus. As one camper comes out.

"Wow! I didn't know that Mph mph mph mph..." Chris covered her mouth to keep her from revealing something.

"Izzy, no telling anything about why your here! Its supposed to be a secret until it reveals itself.

"Secrets!? Fun!" Then she started doing cartwheels over to a certain spot off camera as the next camper came out. Chris smiled at it.

"B! How are you feeling?" B simply gave a thumbs up an headed over to where Izzy was. "Still a man of few words I see. Well at least he won't be spilling anything." Next Noah came out and he immediatly went wide eyed.

"No. No, no, no, no. NO. There is no way that you can make me even think about making me stay here." he started walking back on the bus... until he got thrown out, landing next to B and Izzy. Chef then came out in a bus driver outfit.

"Ain't nobody giving up. If I'm staying, your staying." Chef then went over to the three campers, confusing them slightly.

"Thats right! This time, Chef is part of the group! Along with a few more." Next Dawn came out.

"Greetings to all. I hope that this season will go along much better. Even with the unatural amount of energy around this town."

"Yeah yeah, we get it Moonbeam you can 'since' the energy." Scott came out next in a few casts and scars. His voice was also a little scratchy.

"Everyone welcome Dawn and Scott. Now that we got everyone we can finally-" 'Wait a sec eh! You fer'got about me!" A teen in a toque that went over his ears an farther down then usual came out. He had scratches all over him and palish skin that was a sickly color.

Chris sighed, not liking that this camper was here. "And the last camper to help us with this is," he frowned before continuing. "Ezekiel."

As he walked all 7 campers towards the Mystery Shack a few interns that were unpacking the small backpacks. One for each camper.

"Now if there aren't anymore distractions, lets start up the tour of th-" He was interupted by an old man in a suit. He had a scratchy voice and a wierd looking nose.

"If it isn't my little nephew Nosey!"

**/**

**Cliffhanger! Who was the old guy that saw the group and interupted Chris? Who did he call Nosey? Why am I asking questions when you guys probably just want me to get to the point? Will I always do this? Find out on the next part. Guess right in the coments and you get some Gingerbread man cookies!**

**P.S. Heres the thing about my stories: I'm not good with reknewing them and are not able to post new chapters often. Keep in mind that if I haven't posted for two weeks or so, I have not abandoned the story! So I'm going to try something new. I'm going to try and stockpile my chapters so if I take way to long when I don't have a decent amount of stories stockpiled I'm going to let one go. I plan on making this story a little alabrite. Not Kobold Necromancer alibate, but still. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. And one more thing! Just because those are all the campers that were following doesn't mean thats the only campers I'm going to write about. Who else will I include? Well try and guess in the reviews.**


	2. Total Drama Falls intro part 2

**Welcome to part two! If you've made it this far thank you. This chapters mainly Introducing the Gravity Falls characters a little. Now let us begin.**

**Matt- congrats, you guessed it right! I know it wasn't that hard of a question, but I needed something.**

**writes4u- I will be bringing others into the story don't worry.**

**/**

"Now if there aren't anymore distractions, lets start up the tour of th-" He was interupted by an old man in a suit. He had a scratchy voice and a wierd looking nose.

"If it isn't my little nephew Nosey!"

Everyone snickered at the name except for one camper who buried his face in his book.

Chris, who was laughing, cleared his throat and talked to all the rumor searchers. (yes, that is what they are called hince forth! LOL, didn't know I would ever say that) "Everyone. Meet Stan! Gruncle stan to one of you!" Everyone looked at Scott immediatly.

He looked right back at all of them, frowning. "What? Hes not my Great Uncle!" Stan frowned.

"Hey! What am I, some weird old person to you kids!?"After a few seconds most of them nodded, making Stan frown even more. "Whatever! Either way, I know who who my Nephew is!" But before he could point it out Chris interrupted him. "Woah there weird old person! You can't just ruin the surprise!" He chuckled a little, making it seem like all of this was some kind of joke.

"That wasn't part of the contra..." Chris pulled a few twenties and Stan looked at it like it was the holy grail. "But hey, those are just guidelines am I right?!" He swiped the money and put it away in one swipe. Noah looked at this and shook his head in disgust.

"Anyone else shocked that Chris just bribed someone?" After a few seconds of silence he spook up again with just as much sarcasm. "My thoughts exactly."

"Now does anyone want to make any more distractions before we finish the tour of the town?"

A girl with red hair was reading a magazine, slacking off, spoke up. "Nah, I'm good."

Then a big guy, but not as big as Owen, came over to them. "Wait we're interrupting people?"

Chris frowned at this while the other campers were pretty much ignoring Chris as they were talking to the big guy and the girl with red hair. "Hello, trying to have a tour here!" When no one paid attention to him, not to mention stole his camera time he finally cracked and yelled out in frustration. "You know what?! Fine! I can be doing way better then stay at a run down city with a horrible hotel room as my private quaters, and have no interns to do any of the hard work! Chris Maclean is gone!"

He went over to Stan, who didn't know weather to laugh from the fact that a grown man just through a diva tantrum or frown upon it. Chris gave him a small pile of note cards and continued said tantrum "Good luck hosting the show because your the host now!" As he went out the door Stan stopped him. "Wait, why do I have to babysit them all?!" As the rumor searchers all frowned at the name Chris ignored them all as he left. "Contract! Now Good luck and good riddance to Gravity Falls!"

When he left the RS stood there in shook for a few moments, shocked that Chris actuall quit. Then after those few moments they broke into cheer.

Scott was first to go and list what was on the plus side. "Finally, no more injuries!"

Dawn added to it, happy herself. "Finally, no more harm to the environment!"

Even Chef added onto the list. "Finally, no late paychecks!"

Finally, Ezekiel added onto the list. "Finally, no more unfair host!"

Then everyone just stopped cheering and looked at Stan, who immediately looked a little nervous. "Uh..." He looked at the note cards for help, but just found only a few instructions of what to do, along with reminders which made no since, and then some parts that say when to do things that seemed more like beauty tips then anything else.

"I..." Then he eventually got frustrated and threw the cards over his shoulder. "What ever, I can do this without notes!" Then after a few seconds of thinking he looked at the teens. "What were you guys doing before drama man got all mad?"

After thinking for a bit Noah spoke up. "We were supposed to have a tour of Gravity Falls." Stan frowned at that, not liking the idea at all. "I'm not a tour guide."

"Noah looked up again. "But it says out there that you give tours."

Stan ignored him, really not liking the idea of giving a tour to a bunch of oddball teens. "Besides, you all seem perfectly able to look around yourself!"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see Scott who was frowning. "Not sure how blind you are, but I'm not going to be able to just walk around town that easy."

Stan thought of an idea quick to stay right where he was. "Soos, walk the bandaged kid around town."

"Sure can do bo-Ahh!" He slipped over the note cards that were on the floor. "I'm Good!" He got right back up and saluted for no reason.

"There, all taken care of! Now go explore the town or whatever."

"Yeah, Exploring Time!" (1) Izzy chuckled madly as she ran out of the Mystery Shack as fast as she could.

Then Stan remembered something and stopped the teens that were left before they could get out. "But before you go I need someone to hang up the signs in the woods." He gestures to a few wooden signs that had a pack of nails and a rusty hammer with it.

Scott just looked at him, confused. "Isn't that what your employees are for?"

the girl spoke up again, before anyone could say anything else. "I would, but I don't want to."

Stan nodded. "And Soos is going with you so that leaves one of you."

Before Soos could volunteer himself and Scott to do it, he beat Soos to it. "We'll we can't. Im hurt and he has to make sure I make it back from this weird town." With that Scott left, forcing Soos to follow him.

As much as B would have loved to, he wanted to see the town more. So he simply shook his head and started walking.

Ezekiel spoke up next, looking a little concerned. "I don't want to, eh. It looks a little scary. Sorry." With that said Ezekiel left, leaving Noah, Dawn, and Chef who was frowning.

"Do I look like a servent to you? After everything I did for pretty boy, I'm not doin anything else. Your on your own." Then he left, not really bothering Stan since Chef was as big and scary as someother person he new that lived around here.

Dawn smiled as she looked at Stan. "I'll go. I wish to see what's causing all the mysterious energy To come from the forest." Stan smiled at the fact that one of the teens volunteered.

"Finally! I thought I had to make one of you spoiled kids go in and put up the signs." As Dawn went to get the supplies, Stan remembered something else. "Hey, you might want these." He hands her the keys to one of the mystery carts. "It goes to the mystery cart out there. It might help." Dawn smiled at this. "Thank you." Then Dawn started to take the supplies to the cart.

With that taken care of, Stan started to go to his living room to watch tv or nap, depending on if there was anything good on or not. On the way there he saw Noah reading his book next to Wendy. He frowned and walked over, taking Noah's book. "Noah, i don't want two people slacking off at the same time. It's bad for business."

Noah rose an eyebrow at this. "What business?"

Stan frowned. "You know what I mean."

Noah didn't stop complaining there. "And whats her excuse? She could stop slacking."

The girl looked up from her magazine and replied calmly. "Because I was slacking off first." Stan nodded at this. "Yeah. Wendy gets slacking rights. So go look around the town or whatever."

Noah sighed and started to head out, but stopped when he saw that Dawn forgot the box of nails. He picked them up and took them outside, seeing that he might as well.

When he got outside he saw Dawn trying to start up the cart. He walked over and showed her the nails before she could leave. "Think the trees are just going to hold the signs for you?"

Dawn looked at him, then when she saw the nails she smiled, knowing he was intentionally helping. "Thank you. I forgot about the nails." She took them and placed them with the rest of the supplies. Then went back to trying to start up the car.

Noah shook his head, thinking it was pointless. "Probably out of gas or something. I wouldn't be surprised with how lazy that guy seemed." Dawn scowled at him. "Don't talk rudly of your Great Uncle." Noah went wide eyed at that, shocked at how she new that Stan was his Gruncle. "How did you..."

Dawn smiled and stopped him there, knowing why he was confused. "It was your reaction to the nickname Nosey that gave it away."

Noah rose an eyebrow at this. "So while everyone was looking at him, you looked in my direction and saw my reaction?" Wanting to know more, Noah sat in the cart with her while Dawn simply shook her head at his question.

"No I saw it from your aura. While everyone else's showed they were confused, yours had a feeling of dislike from the name." Noah nodded understanding it as she went back to trying to start up the cart, which finally turned on. She smiled and looked at Noah. "I knew your Great Uncle Stan would not give me false hope." After testing the controls for a minute or two she got the hang of it, not having that hard a time since it was ten times easier then a normal car.

As she took off a question came to her. She glanced over at Noah. "By the way, why does he call you Nosey?" The question made Noah flinch, but seeing how the more people new that Stan was his Gruncle, the more people would ask the same question. "It's a long story."

/

**Well there's all the annoying hard work paid off. I wanted to finish this chapter so much I worked on it while using my IPad. With the constant auto check that couldn't grade a kindergarten paper and the sensitivity that made me go to a different page or something that made me lose half the work I had on the chapter I want to chuck it out the window. Either way I finished the Chapter and I think it's pretty good. Also it's one of my longest chapters of any of my stories and I intend to make all these chapters about this long if I can. Hope you all liked it.**

**(1): It was a rip on Adventure Time. I know it was kinda stupid but I had to.**


	3. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Hey guys! Just wanted to tell everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm taking a break from writing, but rest assured I'm almost done with another chapter for the story. It'll be posted some time later next month so look out for it! That's all I had to say so enjoy the holidays, be with your families and friends, and be sure to enjoy whatever presents you get! See you all next month!


	4. Total Drama Falls intro part 3

**Well here's the next chapter, and the final one of this episode. Mainly in this one we will see what connections most of the rumor searchers have to Gravity Falls. Will this one go the same way as you guys expect? Well find out right here on Total. Drama. Falls!**

**Warning: I own nothing related to Gravity Falls or TD.**

**/**

***Noah and Dawn***

"Really? Not only can you read aura, but sensing energy? Explain." Dawn somehow got Noah to open up as they were driving through the forest.

"Well it's something that takes practice. It takes cleansing of the soul and dedication to Mother Nature herself to learn the secret of the ability." She pulled over after a bit and looked around. "I don't see any posts set up for the signs."

Noah nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, we have to put them into the trees. What did you expect, he's not exactly an environmentalist." Dawn looked a little unsure about it all.

"Would you be able to put in the signs? I doubt I can really bring myself to

Noah sighed, seeing he didn't have much a choice. "Fine." As he got up, got one sign, the hammer and a few nails, Dawn felt some mysterious energy coming from the tree Noah was about to put the sign in. "Wait!"

It was to late as Noah started to drive the nail into the tree, but instead of hitting bark the ball peen hammer bounced off of the and ricochet into his forehead. "Ow! What the..." He knocked on the part of tree he tried to drive the nail into but as he knocked on it he realized it was metal. He felt around and saw it was a panel. When he opened it he saw a old radio looking device.

"Thats what's iminating all the energy. Though I can not see if its good or bad energy, I see that whatever this is, will change the lives of whoever comes in contact with it."

As Noah looked at it in thought. His curiosity was slowing getting the better of him. He eventually couldnt stand the curiousity as he could swear he heard a voice telling him to. He messed with the switches and after moving the second one, a panel in the ground behind them opened up. As they approached it they saw an old book, that looks like its been there for years.

***Meanwhile with Izzy***

"Haha! You'll never take me alive!" She was currently running away with a police nightstick in hand, and being chased by the sheriff's deputy of the town.

As he chased her on foot he realized that he had no chance of catching her. Then The sheriff drove along side the deputy and looked at him. "Why are you going after the crazy looking girl?"

The sheriff let the deputy get in the car so they could drive after Izzy. Once the deputy caught his breath he spoke up. "That girl stole my police betin' stick!" The sheriff immediately steeped on the gas to catch up to the girl. As she rounded the corner she ran into B, who was wandering the city. She got up and shushed him even though he wasn't talking (obviously) and hid behind him so the police wouldn't see him. As the police rounded the corner the sheriff saw B and hit the brakes and pulled over. "Is that...it is! Beverly!" B flinched at the name, but recovered quickly and gave a small wave along with a friendly smile.

The sheriff got out and went over to him, giving a fistbump to him. Little did he know Izzy was right behind B, still hiding. "How have ya been?" B simply gave a thumbs up as the deputy came over.

"Sheriff, who's this?" The Sheriff turned to him with a smile. "Durland, this is my nephew Beverly, B for short. He's a quiet kid, but a nice one none the less."

He suddenly remembered something and turned to B. "By the way, did your mother bring some ofher delicious homemade coffee mix?" B rolled his eyes before simply nodding and pulling out a box that had a hazelnut scent to it. "Yes! I new Sandra wouldn't let me down!" He took the box before smelling it and showing it to a deputy Durland. "This, Durland, is the best dang coffee in the world!" After the deputy took one smell of it he smiled wide. "Wow, that smells great!"

"I'm taking this back to the station. Bev, want a tour of the town before I have to get back to work?" B didn't look convinced that the sheriff was actually going to work. Especially since he had some homemade coffee to drink. "Okay okay, you got me. But still, how about a tour with your old uncle?"

B tapped his chin in thought, but smiled and shook his head politely. "Okay, your loss. Good luck finding the crazy girl Durland, I'm off on a coffee break." He got in the squad car and drove off as fast as he could without going over the speed limit.

Deputy Durland thought as much as he could, then got what looked like a brilliant idea. "We'll even without Sheriff Blubs help, I can catch a criminal!" He turned to B. "I got the best idea from tv yesterday, watch!"

He cuffed his hands over his mouth to be louder. "Red Robin!" B had to keep himself from laughing, wandering who would actually fall for that. Though seconds later his a question was answered when Izzy jumped out from behind B and landed on his hat. Then yelled at the top of her lungs, "YUMMM!" (1)

When she realized she got tricked she snapped her fingers, still on B's head. "Darn it! Thats the 7th time I fell for that trick. Curse you fool proof catch phrases!"

He took out a notecard of what he had to say to people he had to arrest. "You have the right to, *unfortunatly he got to mad at the fact that she was twirling his Police Nightstick around he threw the card away and started yelling* Give Me My Police Betin' Stick Back!"

Izzy tapped her chin with the nightstick in thought, then got an idea. She jumped off B's head and waved the nightstick around.

"Do you want the stick? Do ya? Huh, huh, do ya?" She waved it a little more until Durland held up his hands like a dog on its hind legs. "Yes! YES!" Izzy started to wind back her arm.

"Then... Go fetch!" She chucked it as far as she could, Durland going after it as fast as he could, barking all the way. "This town is great! Though the police here are smarter then most police that chase me." She then remembered what she heard and looked at B. "Wait. Your not going to give me up to the coppers are you?"

B shook his head, not seeing why he would have a reason to. "Great! Well see you around, I got more exploring to do!" With that she started to scale a drainage pipe to the roof of a building. B just smiled and shook his head at her crazy antics and started to move onto looking around the rest of the town.

***Scott and Soos***

"I'm telling you man, I'm always seeing weird stuff happen in this town." Soos had been explaining to Scott what it's like living in Gravity Falls... At least in Soos's eyes anyway, and Scott was getting tired of it.

"And I'm telling you, I don't care. Now if you want to make yourself useful at last tell me something about this town I might actually care about." Soos thought for a second then smiled.

"Oh yeah! We'll we have a cool arcade, a diner, then we have a-" Scott interrupted him, seeing how if those were the best places around he really didn't want to know about the others. "Why can't there be someone else that can show me around?"

Just then a nightstick landed at Scott's feet and a deputy, who was barking like an idiot, pounced at it, knocking over Scott."Ow! What in the..." He saw the deputy with the nightstick in his mouth and facepalmed. "This day just gets weirder and weirder."

The Deputy then realized what he was doing and spit the nightstick into his hands and then got up. "What are you doing getting in the way of a police officer and his police work? Don't you know that's dangerous?"

Scott slowly got up, mad from the Deputy knocking him down. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be an idiot and a police officer at the same time?" Right before the deputy was about to yell at him for yelling back he realized who he was. "Cousin Scott!" He hugged him, throwing Scott way off guard.

After thinking a bit though he started to remember something and went wide eyed. "Cousin Edwin?!"

Durland started sobbing. "I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you when you were in the hospital after that evil show! I didn't have the money to fly all the way there!" He sobbed a little more and Scott was a little sad himself, family being the only thing that could get to him.

Scott tried get away from the hug before Edwin reopened Scott's wounds by accident, or before anyone saw. He frowned and gathered himself back up. "It's... It's okay Edwin. Now, could you get off me your starting to get on my nerves."

Edwin quit hugging him and wiped his nose with his sleeve, still sniveling. "Sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Scott thought about it for a second and thought of something. "Yeah, can you give me a tour of the town? This guy isn't that good at giving people tours." Soos frowned at that, hurt that Scott just went and insulted him, while Durland was just happy at the fact that he could find someway to make up not seeing Scott when he was at the hospital when the rest of the family could.

Durland thought of something and smiled greatly. "Since the Chief is on break, maybe he can let me use the squad car! Come on!" He started running towards the police station, overjoyed so much he forgot that Scott can't really move that fast. As Scott started making his way over to the police station, they just left Soos behind and he wasn't really happy about it. He slumped down and headed back to the mystery shack, really sad that he was insulted even though he tried as hard as he could to help Scott out by showing him around the town.

/

**Well there's the next part of this chapter. Since this is the introduction like I've said I want to elaborate it a little. I promise that all the other chapters won't have this many parts.**

**Also, poor Soos. I wonder how long it'll be until Scott gerevenge utt handed to him from Karma. plus, now that we know what Noah, B, and Scott's ties to this place are, what will the others relations be? Warning, they all will not be related to someone.**

**(1): I know it was cheesy but I had to. P.S. I do not own that catchphrase.**

**Also, Happy New Years to everyone reading this when it came out. To anyone reading it sometime in June or something... Have a merry Wednesday or something I guess.**


	5. The SSACTSOHMNKIHLNI!

**Hey guys, sorry its been taking so long, I've recently started to finish up another story of Mine Called 'The Know it all, Crazy Girl, and the iPad'. Its almost done and with that story being written I haven't had much time for this one. Well this is the fourth chapter of the first part and I'm wondering if I should just make every chapters parts because its taking forever. I split them all up so I could get some chapters out there so people would see it and not be overwelmed by OVER 9,000 words! *facepalms* Bad jokes from this guy, right here. Anyway, if you want to suggest something I'm all ears because I don't know how to go about it. I'm still really new to writing stories and nowhere near someone as good as Kobold Necromancer (hope I spelled that right, if not that's a bad on my part.).**

**This chapter though im gonna try to go about it differently. I'm only following one storyline a chapter unless it leads to another one.**

**/**

**Izzy's POV**

Man, this town is AWESOME! No one even cares that I just did some front flips over there car while I ran away from Godzilla! Okay, its a pack of raccoons and birds, but its still cool! MAn, could this get any better? Wait theres someone driving in a shopping cart with a go cart wheel... Amazing! I'm gonna join 'em!

After seeing the shopping cart driver she jump up and landed inside the shopping cart, causing the old man that was 'driving' it to turn around. "What in 'tarnation are you doing here!?"

"Me? Oh, I was just doing back flips over cars, like I do every Wednesday, and then I saw you and your awesome shopping cart car and WHY AREN'T YOU DRIVING THIS THING?!" The old man looked at her and realized he never put his car on auto pilot and started screaming along with Izzy helplessly as they were about to crash into a car. Right before they did the car swerved out of the way and ran into a fire hydrant, causing water to spew everywhere. The old man stood up in the cart and pointed at the car. "Your payin' for my shower!"

Izzy had just enough since to pull him down, turn him around and hand the wheel to him, yelling in his ear, "DRIVE, DRIVE YOU OLD PERSON!" over and over again. He started moving the go cart wheel and making... Elephant sounds as he drove then panicked and threw the wheel away and looked to me for help. "It ain't workin'! What do we do?!"

Well guess its time for the **Su****per Secret Agent, Camel Talking Specialist, Orange Haired Mysterious Ninja, Known as the Incredibly Hot and Long Named Izzy!... The Second**, to come to the rescue!

"Don't worry old guy, the SSACTSOHMNKIHLNI the Second will save you!" I grabbed him by the beard and jumped out of the shopping cart, just as soon as it ran into a firework truck. When me and the old man landed the explosion behind us made us look like we just came from the best action movie ever made... Okay it was really just a lame pillow truck, but there was still a crash!

When I looked at the old man he was rubbing his chin, really hurt. OOPS! "Sorry, old guy!"

He looked at me, shocked. "You... You said that you were the SSACTSOHMNKIHLNI the Second?" Wow, I thought no one could remember that but me and my Grammy and Old pops. You know, this guy kinda looks like Old pops, except that he has a weird cast thing and, WAIT! I remember now!

"Then that means that you know the SSACTSOHMNKIHLNI the first. Tell me, what does it mean to you." Again, wow, serious calm moment right now for some reason. Why aren't I acting crazy? "Well isn't it obvious?"

Then he smiled. "Nope! Cause its," I can't help but say it along with him. "Different for every secret agent!"

On instinct we both tear up. "Old Pops!" I hug him, glad to see him again. I thought he disappeared off the face of the Earth!... At least that's what mom said.

"Isabella! That she-devil said you were lost at sea!" Wait a second, my mom said what!? Oh, I am so putting an electric eel in her bed when I get back home!

Suddenly there was a crash an a horn going off. We both looked behind us and there was this massive car wreck from the Firework Truck! How come whenever there's some eighteen wheeler in the middle of the road, cars don't look ahead and stop before they run into it?

"Oh my Beard Cologne! Isabella, we gotta get outta here before the coppers catch us!" Well he said his awesome catchphrase, but now its my turn!

"Don't worry Old Pops!" I pick him up and haul him over my shoulder, running from the car wreck. Screaming, say it with me everyone! "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

"Hey Old Pops?! Where do we escape to?" He thought for a second then snapped his fingers, coming up with an idea.

"I got it! Okay, just go up the lamp post, over exactly three rooftops, stopping on da red one! If ya hit the Yellow-purplish one then you've gone to far! Then after ya jump off the red building make a dolphin dive into the sewer! There I have a raft set up to land on so we can go through the city undetected! Once we've ridden down the rapids and over the mini waterfall, hitting both targets at the end simultan'usly, then go up the other man hole," "EHMM!" "Er, I mean man AND lady hole, we jump out and go into the diner that's right across the street!"

Wow... Old Pops is a GENIUS! "Thats the best idea ever Old Pops! Except... I missed the lamppost... Sorry!" I was so caught up in his amazing idea that I forgot to go up the lamppost.

"Oh, er, well I reckon we just go into the diner on foot!" Another great idea! Well at least we have somewhere we can eat and hide from the cops!

As soon as we get in I see a few faces in there already. Some my friends ordering food, and... Chef 's making it? Oh no! Chef hypnotized them all into loving his food! I gotta save them all! I put Old Pops down, because if Chef holds him hostage, then I'll have to give up. And members of the SSACTSOHMNKIHLNI never give up!

Now how to UN-hypnotize them... Oh, I know! "HIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

/

**Me: Cliffhanger! What did Izzy do?! Who else is here at the diner?! Why and how is Chef making half decent food at a half rotten star diner?! *Clever barely slices my head off***

**Chef: What did you say?**

**Me: That your food's delicious and I wish I was eating it right now! *Chef mumbles something and walks away* Whew, TO close! Anyways, review!**

**Bonus Question for all of you: Who is Chef related to? (Remember, say there NAME not "Oh, it's the person that works at that place!" or something that confusing.)  
**


End file.
